


How many layers does the Friend Zone have?

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental rejection, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendzone, Happy Ending, M/M, Ryuu is oblivious, everyone else is mentioned except tenn and yamato basically, im tired let me sleep, mei if you're reading this you did this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you, have I not told you that?""I love you too, of course you had, you're one of my bros anyway!"Oh boy, was this man hot but oblivious....
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	How many layers does the Friend Zone have?

Hysterical.

That's how you could describe the laughter of Tenn Kujo, who might've pissed his pants.

Gaku rubbed his temples in irritation, "It's not funny!" 

"It's extremely funny! I'd call you a clown, but you're the whole circus!"

Yes, you're wondering what happened, well, multiple things happened, for you see, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, was beautiful, very beautiful, but, he's fucking stupid when it comes to understanding when someone likes him.

"Shut up!"

"Make me, you fucking pussy!"

The older man let out a groan and left. He basically slammed the door as he left, turning on Rabbit Chat while he was at it.

**Rabbit Chat (POV GAKU)**

rat 💀

**you:** yo nikaido can i get some help?

 **rat 💀:** with what??

 **rat 💀:** summon a demon or smthn

 **you:**... dude

 **rat 💀:** oh

 **rat 💀:** OH

 **rat 💀:** HAHAH YOU GOT FRIENDZONED AGAIN?

**rat 💀 has sent an image:** _[clown irl. jpg]_

**you:** STFU

 **rat 💀:** OK OK so, just tell him you fucking pussy

**you:**

**you:** thank u, next, b i t c h

Gaku threw his phone at the floor, "Fuck, that didn't work out."

He sighed in defeat. He thought about that half-assed advice Yamato had given him, he wouldn't summon a demon, he had already tried, that's why Tenn is there. The door opened, so he lazily looked at the figure. Does God really hate him that fucking much? He wondered. Standing in the doorway was none other than Ryuunosuke.

"Are you okay? I heard a thud," questioned the taller man, walking over to the shorter man.

"I am fan-fucking-tabulous," responded the shorter man, blowing a kiss up to Ryuunosuke, "I love you, have I not told you that?"

"I love you too, of course you had, you're one of my bros anyway!" 

Oh boy, was this man hot but oblivious, and Gaku loves his crushes like he loves his coffee, unable to understand that he likes them.

"You can leave now," urged the silver haired man.

"You sure?" asked the brunette.

"Yes I'm fucking sure."

Ryuunosuke backed out the door, leaving Gaku alone to basically fucking scream.

"Shut the FUCK up!" called Tenn, from another room.

Perfect, this was perfect, Gaku felt the feeling of climbing a rope, nearly making it to the top, and having someone cut the rope. He had just fallen into the darkest pits of friendzone.

* * *

The members of IDOLiSH7 were sometimes helpful, unless you're Yamato or Riku. Riku honestly didn't even notice the obvious crush that Iori has on him and Yamato, well, let's just say he'll recommend some stupid ass shit. If a building were on fire and Yamato was the only one able to help, he'd fight fire with fire, literally. With a sigh, he turned on his phone and opened his 4GB file of Ryuunosuke pictures. Ah Jesus, was this man hot.

"Hey Gaku have you seen my-" started the man himself, opening the door.

Quickly and flustered, Gaku turned off his phone, "No!"

"Are you hiding something?"

"No- No- N-No? How was your day today?!"

"Don't need to get so defensive-"

"I'MNOTGETTINGDEFENSIVE!"

"O-Oh."

"Wait, I'm sorry, you scared me."

"But seriously, are you hiding something?"

"No!"

The older man gave an "Are you fucking serious?" face before reaching and grabbing the youngers man phone. Gaku would've been calm, if it wasn't for the fact that he had told Ryuunosuke his phone password. 

"...Bro," muttered Ryuunosuke, seeing what was on the screen.

"What?" responded Gaku, nervously.

"Do you literally have all these pictures of me?"

"...Yes?"

Awkward silence filled the room, they were both at a lack of words. They were both so distracted that they didn't notice their center walk in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" groaned the teen, "You both had a fucking opportunity to confess and stop being awkward, and this is how you do it?''

"Confess?" questioned the eldest.

"Everyone knows Gaku likes you except you, you always drop him into the friendzone."

"I'm sorry! I didnn't know!"

"Nah, I understand," muttered Gaku.

"Now can we move this peanut gallery along? You got two people tired over here."

Much to Tenn and the author's pleasure, they did move it along, with awkward confessions. God were these two sappy.

"I'm leaving, you guys are being so sweet to each other that I'm getting cavities."

With a pep in his step, Tenn the two adults alone. They were about to go in for a kiss but Gaku stopped and turned to the reader.

"You can go now."


End file.
